


Love

by FloweryNamesLover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryNamesLover/pseuds/FloweryNamesLover





	Love

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

He woke up alone.

The sun was just starting to set when Souji opened his eyes. The last thing he recalled was holding Chizuru close to him on the grass under the sunlight, sleepiness beginning to overcome him. It had taken some time, but the water here slowly but surely migitated the side effects of Furies. The bloodlust was a rarity now and the pain caused by the sun was replaced by the desire to nap.

Never had Souji thought his life would become so peaceful, nor that he would want and enjoy that peace so much. For years he had pledged his life as the sword of the Shinsengumi and though he would not forget those days, he did not regret choosing to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

"Rest of my life, huh?" Souji muttered as he sat up.

Even with the water here making it easier to live as a Fury and Chizuru's treatment of his disease, there was no certaintity of how much time he had left. His symptoms from both conditions were at a minimum, but when they came, it was painful to say the least. He and Chizuru were still shaken by last time when his tuberculosis and bloodlust double-teamed him.

Chizuru did not experience the bloodlust nearly as often as he did, though when it came, it was no less agonizing to endure and the sunlight had pained her in the past as well. He assumed her Demon blood had something to do with that, but they refrained from discussing the topic. They were as happy as could be and would use whatever time they had to their advantage.

Footsteps snapped Souji from his thoughts, and he twisted in his seat to see Chizuru approaching him. In her hands she held a tray with tea and food.

"It looks like I came just in time," she said as she sat down and placed the tray on the ground.

Souji pouted."For a second there, I was worried you'd abandoned me." He meant it as a joke, but could not deny the slightest bit of fear in his heart.

Chizuru reached out to take his hand, offering a small squeeze."I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was quiet but firm.

His facial features relaxed into a smile."Good." He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch."Neither am I." He cupped her other cheek and leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

"You've shown me what love can feel like," he whispered.

Chizuru grasped one of his wrists and moved her other hand to his chest and rested it over his heart.

"And you've done the same for me," she whispered back.


End file.
